PICTURE
by stroongdear25
Summary: jiwon yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada donghyuk hanya karena sebuah foto iKON fic , JiDong couple


PICTURE

Holaaaa author bek lagi dengan ff one shot *nyanyi one shot

Semoga sukaaa~~~ kali ini putri bawa jidong couple yehet !

Cast : Kim jiwon (bobby)

Kim donghyuk

Leight : one shot

Other cast : iKON member , YGfamily`s

Rated : T

Warning : yaoi blay engga suka ? jangan baca juseyoo~~~ typo bertebaran

Disclaimer : putri cumin minjem nama , jangan copas chinguk /?

-HAPPY READING JUSEYO~~~~-

''donghyuk-ah !'' sanyup sanyup donghyuk mendengar suara lembut yang memanggilnya, donghyuk menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya itu.

''oh hyung! Waeyo?'' ternyata yang memanggil donghyuk tersebut adalah jinhwan pemirsa , jinhwan tersenyum setelah sampai didepan donghyuk.

''donghyuk-ah kau mau menemaniku ke tempat hanbin ?'' jinhwan bertanya kepada donghyuk dengan lembut.

''lagi ? kan kemarin sudah hyung, kenapa sekarang lagi ?'' donghyuk mengeluh mendengar pertanyaan yang dilayangkan jinhwan kepadanya, sedangkan jinhwan hanya nyegir gaje(?)

''ohh ayolah dongie~~ , hyung mohon sekali ini saja , dan aku hanya ingin memberikan ini pada hanbin'' jinhwan berucap dengan memelas kepada donghyuk dengan menunjuk sebuah bingkisan yang sedari tadi dibawa oleh jinhwan.

''hahhh baiklah hyung, tapi hyung harus cepat, jangan seperti kemarin ! kau malah bermesraan dulu dengan hanbin hyung, dan kita pulang telat, kau mau hyung kita dimarahi lagi oleh eomma !? '' jelas donghyuk panjang lebar dengan nada bicara yang kesal.

Jinhwan yang mendengar pernyataan setuju dari dongsaeng kesayangan akhirnya memekik senang.

''jinjja ? gomawo dongiee~~ , baiklah ayo sebelum hujan'' ajak jinhwan yang sedikit melihat kearah langit yang sedikit mendung itu.

#SKIP

#TEMPAT HANBIN

''hanbin-ah !'' setibanya donghyuk dan jinhwan tiba dirumah hanbin dengan segera mereka (donghyuk&amp;jinhwan) masuk ke rumah hanbin setelah diperbolehkan masuk tentunya.

Hanbin yang mendengar teriakan namja chingunya tersebut, dengan cepat keluar kamarnya yang diikuti oleh seorang namja kelinci, hanbin tersenyum melihat namja chingunya yang sudah berada dibawah dengan membawa sebuah bingkisan.

Dengan segera hanbin memeluk jinhwan dan sedikit mengangkat tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu, donghyuk yang melihat drama sepasang –ibu-dan-ayah- itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

''hyung cepatlah diluar mendung'' donghyuk berkata dengan nada biacara yang bisa disebut kesal dan dingin itu berhasil mengehentikan drama sepasang –ibu-dan-ayah- itu.

Jinhwan yang mendengar perkataan tersebut langsung melepaskan pelukanya pada hanbin dan berucap '' hehehe mian dongie'' sambil nyengir gaje –again-

Jinhawan melirik namja yang ada dibelakang hanbin, dan tersenyum.

''kau disini juga ?'' jinhwan berucap pada jiwon –namja yang dibelakang hanbin- tadi

''iya hyung'' jawab jiwon dengan singkat

''oh ya dongie , perkenalkan ini teman hanbin hyung, namaya jiwon, dan jiwon perkenalkan ini donghyuk'' donghyuk yang sedari tadi menunduk, dan mendengar suara jinhwan akhirnya mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat namja yang diperkenalkan oleh hyung-nya itu.

''ahh begitu, annyeong haseyo jiwon hyung, donghyuk imnida'' donghyuk memperkenalkan diri kepada jiwon dengan sopan, tersenyum kepada jiwon dan sedikit membukukan badanya.

''annyeong haseyo jiwon imnida'' jiwon membalas perkataan donghyuk membalas senyuman donghyuk dan sedikit membukukan badanya.

''nah kalian kan sudah kenal, aku dan jinhwan akan keatas sebentar, dan kalian tidak apa- apa aku tinggalkan berdua ? '' hanbin berucap dengan enteng sambil mengalungkan tanganya pada bahu jinhwan

''MWO!?'' pekik mereka dengan bersamaan , membuat binhwan couple untuk menutup telinganya karena takut telinga mereka kenapa – kenapa setelah mendengar pekikan mereka itu.

''aaa hyung kenapa ?'' donghyuk berucap dengan memelas kepada jinhwan.

''ya! Hanbin-ah kau mau kemana ?'' jiwon bertanya kepada hanbin dengan sedikit kaget.

''itu adalah rahasia kami'' hanbin dan jinhwan berucap dengan bebarengan dengan smirk diwajah mereka.

''ck! Arraseo arraseo!'' akhirnya donghyuk hanya pasrah dan menempatkan bokongnya pada sofa rumah hanbin.

Jiwon hanya mendengus malas mendengar jawaban dari pasangan didepan mereka, dan ikut menempatkan bokongnya disofa yang sama seperti donghyuk, bisa dikatakan sih mereka duduk bersebelahan.

''baiklah, kita tidak akan lama, dan kalian ! '' tunjuk hanbin kepada 2 manusia yang sedang menatapnya dengan bingung ''jangan berbuat yang macam – macam'' ucap hanbin dengan sedikir smirk diwajahnya.

Donghyuk dan jiwon yang mendengar ucapan dari hanbin hanya mendengus sebal, dan berkata dalam hati mereka ''kita baru kenal mana mungkin akan berbuat macam – macam'' sedangkan jiwon berbeda ''kau gila hanbin'' dan jiwon sibuk menetralkan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang , loh? Kenapa ? kalian bingung kan ? yodah saya certain

FLASHBACK ON

Pada hari itu jiwon menginap dirumah hanbin, jiwon berasalan ''aku sendirian dirumah'' dan begitulah , hanbin hanya mengiyakan peryataan dari jiwon, dan berdengus malas.

Dan pada waktu itu jiwon yang sedang tiduran diranjang besar milik hanbin, dan hanbin sedang mandi. melihat hanphone hanbin yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas nakas disamping ranjang hanbin, dan dengan iseng jiwon melihat foto-foto yang ada dihandphone hanbin.

Jiwon melongo melihat koleksi foto yang hanbin meliki , sekitar 1000+ lebih foto yang dimiliki hanbin, and yeah kalian tau, foto tersebut, adalah –hampir- semua foto disana adalah foto jinhwan namjachingu hanbin, dan perhatian jiwon terpaku kepada sebuah foto, disana terlihat foto seorang namja manis yang sedang menggenakan switter abu-abu dan topi besar berwarna hitam yang menutupi sebagian rambutnya.

Dan ketika jiwon melihat foto tersebut jantung jiwon berdegup dengan kencang, dengan mata yang membulat. ''manis sekali'' begitulah pikir jiwon. Jiwon berpikir pada dirinya sendiri ''apakah aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang hanya karena foto saja ? ''

CLEKK

Mendengar pintu yang dibuka dengan segara jiwon bangkit dari posisinya, dan berlari dengan sedikit tergesa – gesa pada hanbin, dan masih menggengam ponsel hanbin.

''ya! Hanbin-ah siapa dia ? apakah dia selingkuhan mu ? kenapa kau bisa memiliki fotonya ? '' dengan setibanya jiwon didepan hanbin , dengan segera jiwon secara beruntun bertanya pada hanbin, sedangkan hanbin hanya cengo melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

''ya! Hanbin-ah , jawab pertanyaanku'' ucap jiwon dengan sedikit mengguncangkan badan hanbin, hanbin yang mendapat guncangan ditubuhnya, dengan segera sadar.

''mana ? mana ? aku lihat fotonya ?'' hanbin berucap sambil sedikit menari tangan jiwon yang sedang memegang ponselnya tersebut.

''ini'' dengan segera jiwon memperlihatkan sebuah foto kepada hanbin.

'' oh dia'' jawab hanbin dengan santai.

''kau kenal dia ?'' jiwon bertanya kepada hanbin

''tentu'' jawab hanbin dengan singkat

''kalau begitu siapa dia ? kenalkan aku padanya bisa kan ? dan apakah dia sudah mempunyai kekasih ?'' jiwon bertanya dengan beruntun –lagi- kepada hanbin.

''dia adik dari jinan hyung,bisa besok dia akan kesini, dan untuk soal itu aku tidak tahu'' hanbin berucap sambil melangkahkan kakinya pada lemari, untuk memlih baju.

''ahh begitu'' jiwon mengangguk – ngangguk lucu setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari hanbin.

''memangnya kenapa ? kau suka padanya ? '' hanbin bertanya dengan sedikit smirk diwajahnya.

''sepertinya iya'' jiwon membalas ucapan hanbin dengan menidurkan kembali badanya pada kasur hanbin.

Hanbin yang mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu hanya tersenyum, ''kalau begitu pacarilah dia'' hanbin berucap dengan enteng.

''ide bagus'' jiwon berucap sambil mengembangkan smirk adalanya , "kau harus menjadi miliku'' ucap jiwon dalam hati.

FLASHBACK OFF

**JIWON FOV **

Setelah pasangan itu meninggalkan kami berdua, aku hanya menghela nafas dan menyandarkan punggungku pada sandaran sofa dan berfikir ''bagaimana caranya untuk mengajaknya mengobrol ? ''

**JIWON FOV END **

**DONGHYUK FOV **

Apa-apaan mereka meninggalkan ku disini berdua dengan namja yang baru aku kenal ? awas saja kau hyung , sudah sampai rumah aku akan memakan jatah makan malam mu ! aku mengumpat dalam hati, seenaknya saja jinan hyung meninggalkan aku disini,

Lebih baik aku memainkan ponselku saja dari pada melamun , aku merogoh ponselku yang terdapat pada kantung celanaku , dan asaa! Lebih baik aku main game saja dari pada bosan.

''donghyuk-ah … '' sebuah suara yang cukup mengagetkanku,dan terasa asing ditelingaku , suara siapa itu ? pikir ku dalam hati. Dan dengan segera aku mendongakan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilku,

''ahh ne hyung, waeyo ? '' ternyata suara itu milik jiwon , aku merinding mendengar suara jiwon hyung yang sedikit cempreng dan berat itu.

''apa kau tidak lapar ?'' tanyanya

''sedikit hyung'' jawabku dengan sedikit senyuman

''apa kau bisa memasak ? '' tanyanya lagi

Dan aku hanya mengganguk sebgai jawaban,

''kalau begitu bolehkah aku meminta tolong padamu ?'' tanyanya dengan senyuman

Ya tuhan senyuman itu , manis sekali pikir ku dalam hati, dan kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang ,

''ahh y-ya hyung bisa'' jawab ku dengan sedikit gugup.

''kalau begitu ayo'' jawabnya sambil menarik pergelangan tanganku , dan kenapa jantungku semakin tak karuan begini ya tuhan, dan aku hanya pasrah ditariknya sambil menetralkan jantungku.

**DONGHYUK FOV END **

Setibanya donghyuk dan jiwon didapur, dengan segera jiwon mendudukan donghyuk dikursi meja makan, dan dengan segera jiwon menuju kulkas dan memilih bahan-bahan yang akan dimasak olehnya dan donghyuk.

Setelah beberapa lama jiwon memilih bahan-bahan dikulkas –hanbin tentunya- , jiwon memilih septong daging filet dengan kecap asin dan bahan bahan lainya,donghyuk hanya duduk melihat setiap gerak gerik jiwon.

''donghyuk-ah kau bisa memasak steak ?'' Tanya jiwon dengan sedikit menganggkat daging yang ada ditanganya.

''bisa hyung'' jawab donghyuk dengan mengerjabkan matanya polos.

''kalau begitu kita memasak daging otte ? '' jiwon bertanya sambil menaik – turunkan halisnya.

''boleh'' jawab donghyuk dengan berdiri dari duduknya, menuju jiwon yang sudah berdiri dibelakang counter dapur.

Dan begitulah mereka memasak dengan ceria dan candaan, yang terdengar dari dapur. Pasangan binhwan yang mendengar suara itu tersenyum, sambil mengumpet dibalik tembok.

''kita berhasil chagi'' bisik hanbin yang berada dibaeah jinhwan dan sedikit mengangkat tanganya untuk tos dengan jinhwan. (ini pasangan ngumpet-ngumpet gini mau ngapain heh ?)

Setelah memakan waktu beberapa menit untuk membuat steak akhirnya steak mereka pun jadi, donghyuk membawa nampan yang berisikan 2 buah piring yang berisikan steak mereka, dan jiwon mengikutinya dari belakang sambil membawa 2 gelas air outih untuk mereka.

Setelah donghyuk meletakan piring meraka, akhirnya donghyuk duduk dihadapan jiwon.

''jja … selamat makan hyung'' donghyuk berkata dengan riang dan mengambil garpu dan pisau untuk memakanya.

''selamat makan …'' jiwon berucap sambil menatap wajah donghyuk yang beseri seri itu.

Setelah beberapa saat hanya terdengar suara garpu dan pisau akhirnya jiwon melihat wajah donghyuk yang ada didepannya, dan melihat ada kecap asin yang menempel pada ujung bibirnya.

''donghyuk-ah ada sisa makanan dimulitmu '' jiwon berucap sambil memasukan sebuah daging kedalam mulutnya.

''huh? Disebelah mana hyung ? donghyuk berucap polos, dan menatap jiwon dengan mengerjapkan matanya lucu,

Sedangkan jiwon berucap dalam hati ''tahan jiwon tahan'' tak taukah kau donghyuk ? tatapan mu membuat jiwon menelan ludahnya dengan susah.

Tangan donghyuk yang terangkat untuk menghapus jejak kecap yang menempel dimulutnya terhenti karena tangan jiwon yang menggengam tangan donghyuk, jantung donghyuk berdegup dengan kencang –lagi- karena mendapat sentuhan ditanganya.

Perlahan tapi pasti jiwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah donghyuk,donghyuk yang melihat jiwon mendekatkan kepalanya kepada kepalanya hanya menatap jiwon –takut-

CUP

Bibir mereka berdua berhasil bertemu, jiwon menjilat bibir donghyuk yang terkena kecap itu, dan membiakan dalam posisi tersebut, sedangkan donghyuk membulatkan matanya –kaget- dicium secara tiba – tiba oleh jiwon.

Perlahan jiwon melumat bibir donghyuk pelan, dan memejamkan matanya, donghyuk yang melihat jiwon memejakan matanya, ikut memejamkan matanya, dan menikmati ciuman itu.

Jiwon memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, tangan kananya yang bebas –tangan kiri jiwon masih menggengam tangan donghyuk- menahan tengkuk donghyuk untuk memperdalam ciumanya, tangan kiri donghyuk mencengkram kuat pundak baju jiwon setelah merasakan bibirnya dilumat lembut oleh jiwon.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka berciuman, donghyuk memukul pelan dada bidang jiwon tanda kehabisan nafas,dan mau tidak mau jiwon menjauhkan wajah meraka sedikit –ingat sedikit- yang menghasilkan benang saliva antara meraka dan mereka bisa merasakan nafas masing-masing yang memburu akibat ciuman tadi.

''donghyuk-ah'' jiwon berucap dengan pelan kepada donghyuk.

Donghyuk melihat bola mata jiwon yang sipit tersebut, dan mereka berpandangan cukup lama, menyalurkan cinta mereka yang terpendam.

''donghyuk-ah would you be mine ?'' jiwon berucap tepat disebelah telinga donghyuk, donghyuk yang merasakan jiwon berucap tepat ditelinganya , mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan geli.

Donghyuk mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan jiwon, jiwon yang merasakan donghyuk mengangguk tersenyum, dan memeluk donghyuk dengam erat, membisikan kata tepat ditelinga donghyuk ''gomawo chagi''

EKHEM!

Sebuah deheman yang cukup keras mengagetkan meraka berdua, dengan segera mereka melepaskan pelukan meraka berdua, dan menoleh kearah asal suara.

''chagi kita mendapatkan pasangan baru ~~'' ujar hanbin pada jinhwan yang sedang memperhatikan mereka dengan senyum.

''kurasa juga begitu'' jinhwan menyetujui ucapan kekasihnya.

Donghyuk dan jiwon yang mendengar ucapan tersebut merona hebat, dan menyembunyikan wajah mereka yang memerah bak kepiting rebus akibat rayuan pasangan kekasih itu.

''Kim Jiwon Kim Donghyuk aku meminta traktiran besok'' jinhwan berucap dengan usil dan meninggalkan dapur dengan hanbin.

''aaaaa hyung myoya~~! '' donghyuk merengek lucu

Jiwon yang melihat itu tersenyum melihat kelakuan namjachingunya tersebut.

''hyung gomawo"

CUP

Donghyuk berucap dengan mengcup pipi jiwon dengan sekilas dan menyusul pasangan binhwan itu.

END

Gaje ? memang ! mind to review ? don't be sider guys


End file.
